


Petit Lapin

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish there were more consensual (or even non-con) Dredger/Holmes fics out there because I love this pairing. Yeah, I'm weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Lapin




End file.
